


【イデアズ／桌遊組】蛸壺

by wn8989567



Category: Azul - Fandom, Idia, Idia/Azul, Twisted-Wonderland, イデアズ, ツイステ, 扭曲仙境 - Fandom, 桌遊組
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wn8989567/pseuds/wn8989567
Kudos: 2





	【イデアズ／桌遊組】蛸壺

【イデアズ／桌遊組】蛸壺

*CP只有イデアズ，Azul跟雙胞胎就是一起長大的友伴而已

_**在海裡，狹小幽暗的地方總是可以讓我安心。** _

開學的第一天，在經歷一整天繁瑣又無聊的程序跟儀式之後，新生們總算回到了他們在寮裡的房間。

「Azul現在要出去嗎？」

「咦─Azul不累嗎─？」

Jade和Floyd剛從公共浴室回來，一開門就看見早已經洗好澡的友伴又換上了制服，正準備外出。

「嗯。」比雙胞胎兄弟矮了不少的少年點頭：「出去走走。」

「需要跟你一起去嗎？」Jade一邊問，一邊將手裡的盥洗用品放好，順手替已經飛撲到特製大床上翻滾的兄弟把用品擺好。

「不用。」Azul搖搖頭：「不過就是在校園裡走一走而已。」

「陸地可不像深海處處暗藏危機。」

「好的。」Jade點點頭：「我會記得留一盞燈給你。」

「那我要躺Azul的床！」

「Azul的床長度不夠，你沒辦法在上面平躺的，Floyd。」

關上房門，隔絕了房間裡那對兄弟笑鬧的說話聲，Azul步伐緩慢，穿過了少數幾個剛盥洗完準備回房的學生。

走出校舍，夜晚的風有點涼，但是高懸在空中的月亮卻很明亮。

「果然無論是哪裡，跟在海上看起來的感覺就是不一樣呢……」Azul抬頭看向上陸後已經不知道看過幾次的月亮，仍舊感嘆陸地上每個地方看起來的月亮似乎都有些差距。

他隨意在校園內走動，深夜的校園內已經幾乎看不到遊蕩的學生。他邊走邊想著之後的計畫，倒也沒有因為不專心在走路上而被絆倒或是撞到東西。

咦？海……？

眼角瞥見彷若擁有生命力的一抹藍色，Azul停下腳步，驚訝的往捕捉到藍色的那個方向看去。

那是有著一頭如海一般美麗的藍色長髮、穿著寬大藍色連帽外套的學生。他的頭髮明明無風卻隨意擺動，像極了海潮。

Azul站立在原地，不禁目不轉睛地看著那名學生離開。

原來，陸地上也有海嗎？

那晚，Azul滿腦子都想著這個問題，即便他很清楚那不過是那個學生的頭髮，只是不知道用什麼方式才變成那個樣子，仍舊讓他躺在床上翻來覆去難以入睡。不斷翻身的聲音吵醒了雙胞胎，讓他被那對兄弟強迫躺在他們中間之後才渾渾噩噩的睡去。

夢裡也充斥著那個綺麗的、在陸地上的海。

之後他試圖在課堂上找到那名學生，也向雙胞胎兄弟提及這個特徵請他們幫忙留意，但一直沒有在同年級的學生中看到這個人。

「難道是其他年級的學長嗎……？」Azul一邊想著是不是該想辦法去詢問其他年級的學生，一邊尋找著社團活動的教室。

「如果要向其他年級打聽，社團活動倒是一個好機會……」

「啊，是這裡了吧，桌遊部的社團活動教室。」

Azul確認教室外懸掛的門牌的確寫著桌遊部的字樣，於是他禮貌性地先敲響了門板，才將教室門推開：「你好，我是申請進入社團的一年級生……」

「咦─！居然會有人來參加社團活動嗎！」

推開教室門，裡面只有一個坐在擺放了數款遊戲的桌旁椅子上的學生──而他正好擁有一頭如浪潮一般的藍色長髮。

啊，找到了。

決定忽視眼前人類的不尋常反應，Azul露出了笑容：「你好，學長，我是Azul Ashengrotto，有申請加入桌遊社。」

＊

「啊，原來Azul氏覺得我的頭髮像海浪？」 Idia稍稍低頭看向坐在自己懷裡，正用自己的外套和懷抱充當專屬章魚壺的戀人：「明明是火焰呢，大家都覺得很奇怪的、會被投以異樣眼光的火焰。」

「……海裡沒有火，當時剛上岸不久，會認錯也不奇怪吧。而且Idia桑，你的頭髮可是很特別的。」Azul反駁道，然後伸出手，將對方垂落在自己身邊的髮絲捧在手裡：「不過，Idia桑。」

「嗯？」Idia調整了一下姿勢，把Azul更完整的包裹在自己和自己的外套之中。

「不管是海還是火，都很讓人安心哪……」

Idia低頭就看見Azul泛紅的耳根，害羞的Azul氏真可愛，他想，但當然沒有說出口，只是把人抱得更緊一點，然後在對方疑惑地抬起頭時，交換了一個吻。

_**上岸以後，比起深海的洞穴，狹小幽暗卻溫暖的地方，更讓我心安。** _

─END─


End file.
